Titan City Stories
by NoleeMarieLacroix
Summary: Based on Mic Foley's comic book series, Titan City is a place of mischief and intrigue. Friendships will be made, love tested, and morals tried in the cesspool that is Titan City. Each chapter will focus on a different pairing, mostly OC's with a wrestler or diva.
1. Prolog

Title: Titan City Stories  
Plot: Based on Mic Foley's comic book series, Titan City is a place of mischief and intrigue. Friendships will be made, love tested, and morals tried in the cesspool that is Titan City.  
Disclaimer: Each chapter will focus on a different pairing, mostly OC's with a wrestler or diva. There will be slash as well as het, ye be warned.  
Rating: M for language, sex, and violence.

Prolog

Listen to the sound of the cars on the busy street. Smell the hustle and bustle of city life from the pleasant aroma of the bakery on the corner's fresh baked goods to the foul stench of the trash truck as is passes by. See the city itself: from the people who are not what they seem to the buildings that hold more than they let on. Welcome to Titan City, home of a billion stories.

Some stories in the town are sadness. Who can forget when it was found out that lawful police man John Cena had embezzled money from a client, only to be let out years later yet persued by The Authorities who believe they still haven't found out the truth? Even more, the stories of the unethical treatment of prisoners at the hands of Warden Zeb Colter and his two goons Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger. Yes, these are the stories that we can count on to bring us sadness.

Yet, there are stories of warmth and pride. The story of Randy Orton, a rags to riches young man who became one of the finest District Attorney's the city had ever seen, comes to mind. Then, of course, one has to tell the story of the almost legendary private investigator Rey Mysterio who keeps young and old, man and woman alike safe. These stories are the ones that reassure and inspire us.

There are other stories, however. These stories are of the men and women who have seen the best and worst of the city: from those who associate with the high brass of the McMahon family to those who want to keep justice and the people safe. These are stories of love, loss, and liberty.

These are the stories of Titan City.

_**A/N: This was a little set up to the premise of the story. Do you have a wrestler or diva you want to see in upcoming chapters? Let me know!**_


	2. I: Amy

I: Amy

Have you ever hungered for something so badly you could taste it? No, I'm not talking about hungering for something sweet like chocolate or bitter like that first cup of coffee in the morning. No. I'm talking about hunger for an ideal, for that one shimmering hope that you could obtain the one thing that has been out of reach for so long that its nothing but a memory. My name is Amy Richards and I hunger for justice.

I remember Titan City when it was a busy city full of hope. My mom and I moved here from Nevada so we could be with my stepdad Stevie Richards. When we moved here, Stevie was a cop and one of the brightest on the force. He worked hard all throughout my childhood to protect the people, Mayor Vincent McMahon included. Everything was going great until Mayor McMahon's son-in-law Hunter grew involved in who was fired and hired. My dad, along with most of the good men on the force, were let go. I'd never seen him so upset, so broken. He stayed that way for the rest of his life, which he took when I was just fourteen. And it was all because of Mayor McMahon and the Helmsly-McMahon family.

Though I was just fourteen, the loss of my father is what started my interest in the rights of the people. Not that we denizens of Titan City have many rights. We seem to be doing fine, sure, but none of us really jump until _they_ tell us how high. There are a few bright spots for us to look up to. When I finish college, I hope to be one of them.

That's if I ever finish college. Today is one of _those_ days. Sitting in a mass media class is fine and dandy, usually. However, when you're struggling to focus, well, there's nothing else to do but hightail it out of there. So that's what I did, I've decided to spend the rest of my day out on the campus quad.

"Hey Ames!" comes a voice from my left as I sit in the grass reading through a book I rented from the library. I look up to see my friend Brad Maddox heading my way. Brad's an acting major with hopes of making it big. He'll do it one day too because he's talented. "Outta class early?"

"Yea Mr. Nash didn't hold my attention too long," I chuckle as I lean back against the grass. "You?"

"Mr. Venis cancelled," Brad smiles as he leans back to join me. "Plans for tonight? Some of us were thinking about going to the Fandango."

I gaze around to make sure we're alone before I respond. "We're having a peaceful protest outside City Hall." You can never be sure who you can trust so making sure that we're alone is making sure none of the spies for McMahon are around. I can trust Brad, he's been one of the reasons I've made it through college thus far. "Sit-in so that they release Ryder."

"They arrested Ryder? For what?!" Brad asks, wide eyed and surprised. Ryder was a college kid our age who got arrested for something I know has to be a lie.

"Kidnapping," I respond, shaking my head, "That AJ girl went missing and they think he did it! It's ridiculous because he wouldn't hurt a fly. Are you going to the sit-in?"

"Oh I dunno…" Brad nervously starts, "That's awful risky!"

"We have rights Brad, they don't' have a due cause to hold him, no evidence," I supply as I sit up to look at him, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"They could arrest us!" Brad protests.

"First amendment rights Brad," I shrug, "Peaceful protest."

"Still…"

"If you don't want to go, don't go."

"That crowd is dangerous!" Brad warns.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides…_he's _supposed to be there," I smile wide.

"Oh god not this again," Brad rolls his eyes. He knows exactly who I mean when I say him. I mean Daniel Bryan. Remember those bright spots in the city I told you about? Daniel's one of the brightest. He's a visionary who wants to get back at D.A Orton and The Authority for what they've done to this city. He doesn't mind the old man McMahon as much but then again, Vince was a good mayor. "Ames, he's crazy. Way crazy."

"He's not crazy!" I defend as other people start walking to and from classes. Brad doesn't like Daniel, or even the thought of him, because he finds Daniel to be a problem for the city rather than part of the solution. "He's one of the few good men in this city."

"Ames, he's a domestic terrorist," Brad sighs as he pushes himself to stand. Turning to me, he extends a hand to help me up. "Let's go get some lunch and head to the park. Sound good to you?"

Taking his hand, he pulls me up and I nod, "Sure, the park and lunch sound great."

Tonight I'll be proactive, college political major Amy Richards. Right now, I'm just Ames: a girl whose dreaming of change.


	3. II: Abigail

II: Abigail

Lost.  
Broken.  
Alone.

Words like that have plagued me almost mah entire life. Ah say almost cuz ah remember being happy. Back when ah was a girl, mah momma took me and mah bubba out to see this movie 'bout a talkin' pig. We had dinner, saw the movie, and then went to this lil' rocky overlook. As the wind passed through mah hair, ah coulda swore ah could fly. Ah felt fine.

Funny how life can change so quickly.

See, mah momma wanted us to know freedom but our paw? Our paw was meaner than a snake. One day while him and momma was arguin'…well..paw got mad. Told momma that as a woman me an' her was s'posta be the home makers while him an' mah brother was s'posta get jobs and make money. In a moment of his anger, he pushed mah momma down the stairs and broke her neck. A lot changed that day. Ah took over cookin' and cleanin', our paw got meaner, and mah brother got meaner. He even changed his name.

Mah brother Husky Wyatt became Bray.

Bray didn't let things slide like he did before. He saw the way paw talked t' me an' he didn't appreciate it none. He told me how sweet and innocent and gentle I was. Then one day he came to me and told me he planned on…planned on…god it's still hard t' say. Bray told me he was gonna smother our paw cuz of the way he treated us. God forbid ah didn't…ah didn't stop him. I watched mah brother use a pillow to smother our father.

For a while it was just us.

One day Bray brought home friends. Ah was sixteen, havin' only ever really seen boys cuza paw an' Bray. Those boys were different. They were tall, muscular from years of work on the land I assumed. One was bald and had a trimmed red beard. The other though? He was handsome, raven black hair reaching his shoulders and a black beard. My first time meetin' these men, Erick and Luke, involved me trippin' over mah own two feet as ah served dinner. It was a disaster.

Only Luke didn't think so.

Luke did everything he could t' get mah attention an' some things he did weren't intended fer that. He brought me flowers and paid compliments which was nice and romantic. It was also nice when he could chop wood out in the yard shirtless or brush by me as ah cooked in the kitchen. By last year, we was engaged an' ah couldn't be happier.

…actually that's a lie. Ah could be.

As lovely as out of town is…the call of Titan City has always appealed t' me. Sometimes ah dream Luke will wanna move t' the city cuz he an' Bray an' Erick spend so much time there. Ah dunno what they do but they do it a lot. Still, there's been no hope from that. So…ah decided t' take mahself t' the city. Ah ain't gonna stay fer long, I can't. But ah need t' get out.

As ah park the car, ah see the glow of neon lights. Mah brothers talked about this place, the Fandango. Apparently it's a dancin' club. As ah enter, ah can see that it surely is. Couples twirl around the floor, engrossed in each other. Ah sit at a table, feelin' underdressed in mah floral sundress. For a while, ah'm alone. Its nice t' listen t' music and sip an iced tea.

But me bein' alone doesn't last long.

A shadow crosses the table an' ah look up t' see a man. He's a little scruffy and his hair is mussed. He too is underdressed, wearin' a black t-shirt and black jeans. "Well you're a pretty face I ain't never seen before. Hair that red, you from Ireland like Sheamus?"

Nervously ah shake mah head, downcastin' mah eyes, "No sir…ah'm not from Ireland…"

"But with an accent like that you aren't from Titan City. Where you from sweetheart?" he grins, pulling a chair out for himself.

"Ah'm from…from outta town…" ah nervously reply, "Ah'm visitin' friends."

"Friends huh? You know, I'm an officer of the law and I was born and raised here in Titan City," the man smiles. "Fuck, where my manners at? I'm Dean Ambrose. You?"

Ah look at him and smile softly. Dean's sorta handsome, not more handsome than mah Luke, but sorta handsome. His eyes are a nice blue that have a mischevious and friendly air. "Its nice t' meetcha Dean. Ah'm Abigail."

"Abigail…that's too formal for you. I'm gonna call you Abby," Dean grins, "What you do for a living Abby?"

"Oh nothin' as excitin' as bein' a cop," ah smile sweetly, "Ah'm a homemaker for my fiancé."

Dean chuckles, holding up his hands defensively, "Woah now, I'm not looking to score. Just thought a pretty lady who comes into The Fandango all alone could use a friend." He pushes himself up. Ah should let him go, let him walk back t' wherever he was before. Ah should but mah hand comes out and lands on his arm.

"Please…some company would be delightful," ah softly say.

For a second ah think the smile that crosses his lips is sisnister but ah dismiss the thought from mah head as he sits back down, "I can give you company."

We talk all night, about everything from movies to food to some of the problems he sees in the city. He's a man with ideas and its refreshin'. As ah get home, ah sit on mah bed facing the window. He invited me to come out again t'morrow. Ah think ah'll go in early. I never expected me, little Abigail Wyatt, t' have a friend.


	4. III: Dia

I:  
Dia

There's a saying: happiness is a warm gun. Until I had no other choice, I thought it was a saying that only suicidal and mental people said. I mean, who the fuck finds happiness in a warm gun. A warm gun is one that's been recently fired. I used to think that, before I started working for a man I never saw myself working for.

My name is Dia Banks and this is the story of how I fucked up.

A long, long ass time ago, I was a good woman. I grew up in an orphanage in Titan City and as soon as I got out on the street, I started fighting. It wasn't against cocky little bitches like the Bella's who dunno how to keep their mouths shut. No, my first fight was against a tattooed, pierced asshole who kept hitting on me. That asshole is now my best friend Phil Brooks, who most in the city call Punk. After I caught him in the jaw with a left hook, he apologized and took me to his favorite place in all of Titan City: The Funeral Parlor.

For those of you who've never been, The Funeral Parlor is a tattoo parlor in a part of town most call the bad part. I call it home. The Parlor is run by my pal Punk and a man named Mark Calloway. Mark's easy enough to get along with, don't bother him and he won't bother you. I've gotten many a tattoo from Punk here: from my dragon that goes up my spine to the designs on my arms. That's not the only thing I got from the Parlor. No, I met a very important man here.

The Funeral Parlor is where a little punkette met a nice Jewish boy named Scott Colton.  
His buddies called him Colt.

Things between us started out nice and slow. Colt would come around when I was working with the boys in the shop. Never once got a tat, but he would come around and flirt. He was sweet, sometimes he'd even bring me a candy bar and a Mt. Dew. To most, acts like that were simple and not romantic. To me, that was romance. He was giving me attention, time out of his day. It was sweet so we started dating and fooling around.

Things were great until the moment I found out I was pregnant.

I'll admit…I panicked. I had never had a mother so I didn't know how to be one. A lot of things crossed my mind. In the end, with a little nudging from Colt, I decided that we needed a bigger place to live. Since his parents had cut him off, Colt was working as The Funeral Parlor as a secretary and I was a tattoo artist. It was nice but it was still not enough.

That's when I did something that I still regret. I went to take out a loan. My loan shark was a man named Paul Heyman. I didn't like the way he looked and as I signed the paper, I felt like Ariel selling her soul, I'm sorry voice, for a pair of legs. He gave me the money with the provision that I could pay him back within nine months. I thought it would be fine.

I was dead fucking wrong.

When I had my son, Louis, life got even more complicated. Money got tighter and I had to quit my job at The Funeral Parlor. I became a stay at home mother when we really couldn't afford it. We were pulling through though. Until that day. Colt came home beaten and bruised. I was worried when he told me what happened. One of Heyman's goons, Brock, had cornered him and beaten him senseless as a warning.

The next day, as Colt watched our son, I met with Paul. He informed me that Brock, Curtis, and Ryback would break Colt until we paid our bill. When I informed him how badly we were doing and what I thought of his deal, he offered me another deal. I could come work for him, doing odd jobs and he would pay handsomely for our lives. In essence, I would work off our debt.

I became a hit woman.

That was two years ago. I would love to say that Colt, Louis, and I are financially sound now. I would love to say, even, that Colt knows what I do for a living. We aren't and he doesn't. Remember when I said happiness is a warm gun? A warm gun is a gun that has been fired, a fired gun means a job well done. A job well done means I can provide for my son.

As I trudge up the stairs, I make sure to keep my gun in the inside pocket of my leather jacket. I see Colt sitting in his lazy chair, sleeping, and go into the bedroom to change out of my clothes. A manila envelope with my name on it sits on my dresser. That means Paul has decided on my next job.

I sit on the bed and remove the papers inside. My eyes are wide as I'm staring face to face with a familiar picture.

Staring back at me is Phil Brooks. My next target is my best friend.


	5. IV: Nolee

IV: Nolee

The music plays and I lose myself in it. With every downbeat my hips roll, every upbeat is a spin. I wish I could say I was as beautiful and as elegant as Summer Rae, the ballroom dancer who with the help of her favorite dance partner opened up the dance hall named for him, The Fandango. I wish I could say I was even as classy and sweet as Emma who helps to run one of the dance studios in town, Santino's. I wish I could tell you anything about what I truly am because it's not beautiful, elegant, classy, or sweet.

I'm a dancer at the Pedigree. If you've been there, you know me as Lacey. My real name is Nolee Lacroix.

The idea to come to Titan City was my fathers, Harris Lacroix. He is one of the meanest men I've ever known, yet at the same time one of the sweetest. He's sweet to my brothers (Carter, Vance, and Kip) and to me but if someone messes with his family, he's cold. Dad moved us here to be closer to his boss, Mister Hunter Helmsley. Hunter's a business man up front but behind the scenes he's a powerful mobster. He hired dead specifically for his skills as a private detective to keep an eye on one of his friends, a Mister Shawn Michaels. That was a couple years ago, before my dad crossed Hunter. Harris messed up the job and ended up owning Hunter a lot. Since dad's letting on in years, I've talked Hunter into letting me work off the debt.

Thus me being here at The Pedigree. I dance publically, flirt at the bar, and take private dances in the back to see if they divulge any secrets. If they do, I repeat them to the McMahon's, specifically Hunter. What he does after that is entirely his business.

It's a typical Thursday night, the usual crowd is in. I look to my left to see John Bradshaw Layfield, a business man, sitting with his lackey Micheal Cole near the bar. Front and center is Shane McMahon, the prodigal son of Mayor Vincent McMahon. But in the back is a man I've never seen before. Though the back is dark, his skin is a pale white that shines though. He looks strong, a chiseled jaw jutting out. His emerald green eyes meet mine, even from way in the back. There's an electric vitality to them and a small shiver runs down my spine. I keep swaying, wrapping my legs around the pole to swing. My back arches and the cat calls start back up.

I may not be glamorous but I'm damn good at what I do.

As my song, Cowboy by Kid Rock, ends, I exit the stage and grab my clothes as I do. The backstage bouncer, Big E, hands me a robe and I head back to my dressing area. I slip on a corset, black with hot pink accents and a cute pink bow, a tight black leather miniskirt, and black fishnets with thigh high boots. I go back to the bar, pecking Big E on the cheek before heading out to the masses. Shane gives his hello and a pat on the ass. Mr. Layfield buys me a root beer shot as I sit at the bar. I down it before a shadow looms behind me. My breath catches as I see the reflection of the pale man in the mirror. Close up he's even more imposing and slightly handsome. "You know…it's not polite to sneak up on a lady."

"Nae, it's not," the man grins, staring down at me.

I turn around, licking my lips and playing the part of the innocent dancer. It sickens me that men like girls who act like this but I do what I have to. "Then I dunno why you'd do it," I twirl a strand of my blonde hair around my finger, "Why _did _you do it?"

"I didn't think a pretty lass like you would talk ta a man like me otherwise," he smirks as our eyes meet again. God damned, I feel another chill down my spine. This man is dangerous, I can tell. Yet there's something else. I just can't place it.

"Oh I'd talk to you," I giggle. "Buy me a drink big boy?"

"I would like tha'," he chuckles as he calls our bartender, little Justin Gabriel, over, "Two whiskeys, on the rocks."

"Whiskey?" I ask with a surprised look. Usually I would drink whiskey or beer but at work I have a persona to keep alive. "Aren't you afraid it's too…"

"Yeh didn't wince when yeh took tha' shot," smirks the ginger man, "In my experience, yeh only do tha' when yeh can handle it."

As the bartender hands me my drink, I flash a charming smile, "I'm Lacey. And you are?"

"Smart enough t' know they only call yeh Lacey cuz o' this," he smirks as he trails a finger over the black lace collar around my neck. He licks his lips as he fingers linger on the side of my neck, "Real name lass? Or are yeh no' a' liberty t' say?"

"I'm…I'm not supposed to…"

"Then Lacey it is," he throws back his whiskey, "Me name is Sheamus."

"Sheamus…" I let the foreign name land on my lips, before sipping the whiskey. The bitter taste feels nice, "Irish or Scottish?"

"Irish. Texas?"

"Tennesse," I correct, "Well I was before I moved to Titan City."

"Yeh sound nice," he smiles again.

I take a deep breath, unsure of how to take this mans kindness. "So, Sheamus," I place a hand on his broad chest, "Would you like a dance in the back?"

"A private dance from a beautiful lass?" he smirks, "I do think tha' would be rather nice."

I take his arm, leading him to the VIP section of the club. He sits in a booth as I climb up onto the table to dance on the pole. The music starts and I close my eyes, listening to his sounds of approval as I lose myself in the music yet again.


	6. V: Amy

V: Amy

The park earlier today was a nice change of pace from the constant go of my busy life. Sitting in a group with others who want to get Ryder released from jail, it's nice to be involved with like-minded people. As we sit here, I see faces I've seen during other protests. Sitting a few feet away from me is Evan Bourne, a computer programmer who believes in freedom of information. He's always at this sort of thing. Next to him is his boyfriend Kofi Kingston, who works as a doctor at Titan City Memorial Hospital. They've always been a cute couple.

Then there's him.

On the bottom step of the City Hall building stands Daniel Bryan. He's not handsome in the way that Evan or even Kofi is, instead, Daniel has a scruffy look that makes him look handsomely rugged. His brown hair is pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck. He's talking to a few people and my curiousness gets the best of me. I cross over to listen in to what he has to say. "They can't do this to an innocent man! The Helmsley's and McMahon's treat good and honorable men like Zach Ryder, a college student, as if they are criminals. We're here to try and get Ryder free!"

His words are passionate and I sit cross legged by the bottom step to listen to him. He smiles at me, "You…I've seen you around here before. I'm Daniel Bryan. And you are?"

"Amy Richards," I smile back, "My friends call me Ames though."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Daniel grins as he sits in front of me, "Then again it's nice to meet anyone brave enough to stand…sit…for a cause."

"I know Ryder, he's a friend," I supply, "I know he would never kidnap anyone, no matter what others seem to say about it."

"I'm glad you are so passionate in this," he claps a hand to my shoulder, "Are you a student at Titan City University?"

"Yes Mr. Bryan," I nod with a grin on my face. He has one of those strong hands on my shoulder and I feel like a nervous teenager again.

"Please, call me Daniel, Ames," he laughs, "I'm a college man myself. What do you study?"

"I study political science," I nod with a smile on my face, "When I get out of college I hope to be a member of a better mayor's cabinet."

"No kidding? I was a political science major," Daniel appraises with a nod, "Good grades?"

"3.0 G.P.A," I inform. "I'm looking for an internship or a job over the summer."

"Any idea where you wanna work?" Daniel inquires.

"I'm looking into Washington D.C, maybe with a senator." Sitting down and having a conversation with him, no matter what about, is nice. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like talking with Brad and all, but Daniel shares my ideology. He's an idealist too. "Any suggestions?"

"I may know a man running for mayor next year who would need a good campaign," he smirks, leaning against the step behind him.

I'm about to ask a question as the doors at City Hall burst open. Three men stand on the top step. In the center is old Vincent Kennedy McMahon, graying but powerful looking in his dark blue suit. To his left stands Hunter Hearst Helmsley, as sinister looking in black as I ever imagined him. To McMahon's right stands District Attorney Randy Orton, viperlike and cold in a gray suit. The three men make Daniel growl and he stands so that he can seem ready to contest whatever they have to say. "What the hell do you all think you're doing here?" Hunter sneers.

"We have the right to a peaceful protest," Daniel quips, "We're protesting."

"Protesting what?" growls Randy.

"The man you have in jail isn't capable of kidnapping," I back up, standing up for what I believe in. The glares given to me are terribly cold. I take a deep breath and stand my ground.

"And you know this how? Even when we think we know someone, they can surprise us," Vince calmly replies.

"Sir, I know Zach and have known him since we were young," I strongly defend. "He's not capable of such a thing."

"HE was the last person to see Miss Lee," Randy scoffs, "several sources say she went into his home and didn't come out."

"Sources you probably bullied into saying it," Daniel fires back.

"How about this," Hunter's voice sounds like he might snap soon, "You lot get off of public grounds and we won't lock you in prison."

"Peaceful protest is a right we have," I defy, glaring at Helmsley. Boy I wish I could smack the taste out of his mouth.

"Then how about this," Vince calmly states, "ma'am, you and Mr. Bryan meet with me on Monday and we can discuss this in depth. Does that sound fair?"

"Vince," Hunter look and sounds shocked at his father in law. Remember when I said Vince was a good mayor until this jackass showed up? This is a prime example of that. Vince is a man of the people. Hunter is a man of the elite.

"Sir it would have to be after or before my classes," I inform. Randy rolls his eyes and Hunter mutters under his breath.

He nods, a polite smile on his face, "Very well. How does 7:00 am sound?"

"Perfect actually."

"Very well. I would appreciate it if you would all kindly go home, but if you don't you have that right," Vince says before turning to go back inside, followed by the other two.

I grin, turning to Daniel, "This is a huge victory for us!"

"It's quite the victory," Daniel agrees, "We should meet up and talk about what we're going to present Monday."

"I have a free period between classes tomorrow. There's a coffee shop on campus. Wanna meet around noon?" I invite as the other members of the sit-in begin to go their separate ways.

"Sure," Daniel grins, "Oh and Amy?"

"Yes?"

"You're on your way to being an advocate of the people's rights," smiles Daniel before he turns to leave. Coming from him, that's an honor.


	7. VI: Abigail

II: Abigail

"Oh Abigail, these pancakes are divine," Luke smiles around a mouthful of his breakfast. Even though ah went out last night, ah still woke up early this mornin' t' make breakfast fer mah fiancé, mah brother, and mah best friend. It still feels odd that ah'm hidin' this from them. "Yeh gotta make 'em more often."

"Ah tried a new recipe. These are cinnamon chocolate chip," Ah beam as ah put more on Rowan's plate. Usually, outta the three, he eats the most.

"Mah darlin' sister treats us so well," Bray beams back, cuttin' up his own pancakes. "We got anymore butter milk?"

"In the fridge, ah'll make yeh a glass as soon as ah put these pancakes on mah plate," I respond as I slide the few remaining pancakes from the pan t' mah plate. As ah pass Luke, he puts a hand on mah lower back. Ah flash him a charming smile, running a hand through his thick tangle of black locks. "Eat, yeh need yeh strength darlin'."

"Oh love, ah know," Luke grins, "ah just like t' let yeh know how much ah love yeh."

Ah grin again and get int' the fridge t' get the buttermilk t' pout Bray a glass. Ah sit at the table t' start eatin' as Bray sips his drink. "Boys…do we have business in town t'day?"

Erik shakes his head, "No sir. We ain't got no-"

"Actually," Luke corrects, "we do. We gotta do that favor fer the mayor."

Though ash was tryin' not t' let mah curiosity get the besta me, ah can't help but look up in shock. "Ya'll work fer the Mayor of Titan City?"

Bray cuts his eyes at Luke before speakin' up, "On occasion. Boys, why don't we adjourn t' the other room?"

"Please, Bray, ah am a grown woman," ah plead so that maybe they'll stay. Ah don't get why ah can't be in on their careers. Ah'm responsible, ah have a great work ethic. "Ah can take care a mahself. Please."

"Darlin' we would be more than happy t' take yeh t' the city. But Titan City is a dangerous place. A sweet, innocent girl like yeh wouldn't last very long," Luke speaks kindly. Though his voice is kind, his eyes read differently. His eyes show that he don't think I have any place in that city.

"How do yeh know? Ah hold mah own while yeh three are away. Yeh can let me go t' the city with yeh at least once," ah plead, puttin' mah hand on his. "Just once, yeh can bring me on a job with yeh."

"Abigail, just last week, a woman just a few years older than yeh went missin'. They ain't found her yet. Why, if ye went missin', ah'd burn down halfa Titan City t' find yeh. Ah would rather not risk yeh life," Bray speaks, his voice eerily calm.

"But ah wouldn't be alone! Ah would have yeh with me," ah plead again.

"Ah said no an' that's final!" Bray snaps. I wince at his tone, hearin' the harshness in it. He takes a deep breath and smiles in a way that would be offputtin' t' most. Ah know it as his comfortin' smile. "Ah'm sorry ah snapped darlin' lil' sister. Yeh just don't get it."

"We couldn't live with ourselves if'n yeh got hurt. Tell yeh what though. If'n Bray allows it, ah'll take yeh out in a month's time."

Ah grin, perkin' up. A month should give me more time t' get use t' Titan City. "Bray? Please?"

He glares at Luke before lettin' out a sigh, "Alright, alright. In a month's time Luke will take yeh out fer a date in Titan City. Until then, yeh stay here Abigail. Boys, let us adjourn int' the other room."

Luke pecks me on the lips before pushin' himself up from the table, Erik wavin' goodbye before followin' the other two. Ah finish mah pancakes before headin' up the stairs in the other room. From the stairs ah can hear them in the livin' room. Perfect. "Luke, them boys would eat her live! They said themselves they would hurt anyone what was associated with us. We gotta keep her safe!"

"She is mah future wife, Bray," Luke defends, "besides, we got more important things t' worry about. The Mayor's son in law wants us t' handle that officer Cena."

"And a course we gotta handle the D.A.," Erick speaks up. Handle? What do they mean by handle? Surely they wouldn't be involved in somethin' illegal?

"So what do yeh boys propose we do?" Bray questions.

There's a brief silence where ah think they boys are thinkin'. It occurs t' me, however, that they may suspect ah'm sittin' on the stairs. Ah climb up backwards so ah can't be heard too much on the stairs. As soon as ah'm up them, ah head int' mah room. Handlin'? A cop and a D.A? This all sounds highly illegal. What…what could they be doin'? Ah start t' fold mine an' Luke's laundry, lettin' this question float around in mah head. Surely the boys would never get involved in somethin' criminal. It seems like forever before ah hear the door open behind me an' feel the strong arms of mah fiancé wrap themselves around mah waist. "Darlin'," he whispers in mah ear. His voice an' the way he treats me send shivers down mah spine.

"Yes dear?" ah grin, foldin' the last piece of laundry.

"We're leavin' darlin'," Luke presses a kiss t' the back of mah neck. I shiver, lickin' mah lips. Luke an' ah ain't never gone all the way but we do mess around from time t' time. His hand comes up t' mah breast an' ah take in a deep breath.

"Fer…fer how long Luke?" ah turn t' face him, placin' mah hands on his chest an' smilin' up at him. He grabs mah legs at right under mah ass, wrappin' them around his waist. He backs me against the wall, his hands slippin' t' mah waist.

"Just the day darlin'," Luke grins as he places soft pecks t' mah lips, "Maybe…when we get back..yeh an' ah can…"

"It's a sin," ah softly whisper. It is, sex before marriage is a sin. "Ah…ah can't…"

Luke nods, lettin' me down. "Sorry ah..well…ah'll be goin…" He turns t' leave an' ah slide down the wall. Ah dunno why ah keep stoppin' him. Ah pray before bed each night an' ah spend time in the prayer room but ah don't attend church. Why am ah so worried about this sin? Parta me is afraid to go there, sure, but he's mah fiancé.

But he's mah fiancé…so ah'll get over it…right?


	8. VII: Dia

II: Dia

"Mama!" I hear the smallest, cutest voice in all my entire life before I open my eyes this morning. I sit up and see my two year old son, Louis, sitting next to me on the bed. He grins and nuzzles my cheek, smiling wide, "Mama wake!"

"Yeah baby, mama's awake," I grin at him, kissing his cheek. I smell breakfast…eggs and bacon? Colt must have company. My stomach drops as I realize who it probably is. My newest target sits in my kitchen for breakfast. "Uncle Phil here?"

"Uh-huh!" Louis beams, "I has a new toy!"

"That's nice," I grin at him, "How about you go play with your new toy and I'll get changed and be out soon."

Louis hops off the bed and I get out of it, staring at my frizzy hair and tired face in the mirror. God damn this. How am I supposed to keep my personal life out of my work life this time? I decide on a black tank top with blue jeans, my knife sheath strapped to the inside of my left leg. If I have a chance after Louis and Colt leave, I'm taking it. I head into the small kitchen to see Phil and Louis playing with action figures. As soon as he sees me, Phil stops for a moment. Our eyes meet and I think for a moment that he knows. He knows something is wrong. "Morning D," he greets, voice calm.

Colt turns, bright and cheery as he always is. That's the one thing I can always count on. If life is dull and gray, Colt grins and bears it. "Goood morning Di-Di! Eggs, bacon, and toast?"

"Eggs over easy?" I inquire.

"Precisely," Colt puts the egg on my plate.

"Bacon crispy but not burnt?"

"No other way to make bacon," he beams as he does the same to my bacon as he did my eggs.

"Toast buttered but not jellied?"

"You can do that yourself," he laughs as he sits next to me. I swear, if I didn't have him in my life I would be depressed. I'd say I'd be dead but I would have to take care of Louis. I'd live for him.

I press a kiss to Colt's cheek before looking over to Phil, "What are you doing here this early? I didn't think you rolled outta bed til noon?"

"Had to talk to you," Phil smiles politely, though there's a strained quality to it.

"Any important talk can wait til Colt and Lou leave. Colt's got errands to run, including taking Lou to see his grandma," I grin around a mouthful of egg.

Lou smiles from his spot on the floor, "Momma ickie. Momma no chew mouf."

What can I say? I taught the kid well. Before I speak, I make sure to swallow my mouthful of food. "Sorry baby."

"Smart kid," Phil grins as he sips his milk, "So, ain't seen you around the shop in a while. When are you gonna get a new piece?"

"When I can afford it," I shrug my shoulders, "I haven't been able to put money away. Always helping to pay for this place or for utilities."

"Still dunno what she does for a living," Colt chuckles, "but if she's not doing something illegal who am I to judge?"

I was getting ready to take a bite but I stop. Fuck I hate lying to Colt. I should be able to tell him the truth. I should be fully honest with him. But per agreement with Paul, all that shit it out the window. "Course no! It's just too boring!"

There's a silence as I eat, the sound of Louis 'vrooming' as he plays with his cars in the floor is the only sound. He stops before looking up. "We go?"

Colt chuckles, standing, "Let daddy pack your bag and we'll go."

Lou runs to his room, Colt following him. That leaves Phil and I to sit in silence with each other. A thousand thoughts float through my head. He's a smart man, if he thought long and hard about it then he may know. On the other hand, he could be asking me to come back to The Funeral Parlor. "So…how's work? Do any good pieces lately?"

"A couple," Phil mutters as his eyes gaze into his glass. I fully understand what that second emotion is. That second emotion is sadness. Something's wrong. Maybe he's here on sadder terms than knowing my second dealings. "Did a cool wolf's head for this kid named Justin from South Africa."

We fall in silence yet again, the sound of giggling coming from Louis' room. Colt's a great dad. The sound of footsteps is heard and Colt enters the room, Louis scooped up in one arm and the diaper bag on the other. I stand and cross over to them, kissing them both. "Do you have everything for him? Snacks and diapers and wipes?"

"Check, check, and check," grins Colt as he squeezes my hand with his free one. "Want me to tell mum you say hello?"

"Sure," I nod. Colt may be cut off but he tries to keep an alright relationship with his parents for Louis' sake. I mean, Colt's folks are the only grandparents that Lou has. "You boys be safe."

"Love mama," Louis beams at me as he and Colt leave. I stand at the door for a moment before I hear Phil clear his throat. When I turn around, Phil is standing in the doorway with a hand in his pocket. I take in a sharp breath as I realize what Phil has in the hand that's not in his pocket.

The son of a bitch has a gun in his hand.

"Phil…" I take a deep breath, "What are you doing?"

"Look…Dia…I hate this but I owe someone a lot of money," Phil mutters, unable to look at me, "I…I lose it all if I can't…"

"If you can't kill a loving mother?" I ask, sitting on the couch. I need to reach my knife. If I can attack him before he can shoot me, I might have half of a chance. "Who is it that you owe money to Phil? I can help!"

"Di…you know you can't help," Phil takes a deep breath, letting his guard down. I reach for my knife, gripping it in my hand and ready to attack him. "Drop the knife Di…"

I move my hand, slowly dropping the knife on the ground where he can see it. Holy fuck he's good. "Phil please…we can work together on taking out whoever wants you to kill me. I've been assigned to do the same…"

"Who do you owe money to?" Phil questions, raising his eyebrow.

"Me? Paul Heyman. Borrowed money from him so he practically owns me now," I roll my eyes, "Been at this for two years. He gives me new names. I never remember names, just faces. It's easier that way. You?"

Phil looks like he can't believe this. He drops the gun on the table and places his head in his hands as he sits next to me. "Fuckin' Heyman. He leant me cash for the shop and use of his man Ryback for takin' down some of the more corrupt guys in town when I held that Take Back The City rally."

"We out lived our usefulness," I shake my head, "He'll send his goon after us."

"Then we fight back," Phil grins, "Di, I know you can fight. We fight for freedom. Starting now, we take back our lives."

_**A/N: Have a story you'd like to see in the future? Have comments on the lives that we've met so far? Let me know in a review!**_


	9. VIII: Nolee

II: Nolee

They say home is where the heart is. For me, home is the one place I can actually go to be safe. It's a place away from pawing men, from the hardships of The Pedigree. What I don't like about home is the crowdedness of it. There's me and my three brothers, Carter and Vance and Kip. It's quite crowded, that's for sure, but the main problem is the fact that we all take part in different walks of life.

For instances when I get home there is a uniformed police officer sitting on my couch sipping a beer and eating popcorn while watching a hockey game.

That would be Carter, my oldest brother. He's been on the force for a few years. If there's a good cop left on the Titan City police force, my brother is that cop. Then again, my brother's boss and friend Christian Cage, Captain of the Titan City force, is a good man too. I hear the toilet flush in the nearby bathroom and, speak of the devil, Christian enters the room a few minutes later. "Hey Nols!" he greets jovially as I sit on the easy chair. "How goes?"

"Good, you boys off work?" I ask, smiling as I steal Carter's beer.

"Yeah, I was just freshening up," Christian nods as Carter tosses a handful of popcorn at me. "Carter, you should freshen up."

"Yeah, I'll get to it soon as the show goes to commercial," Carter focuses on the Rangers hockey game. I've always thought of Carter and Christian as a cute couple, no matter how they deny it. I know Carter's gay but he's so worried about Christian hating him. C'est la vie. As the show does cut to commercial, Carter gets up to peck the top of my head before leaving the room.

"Where you workin' now kid?" Christian asks.

I hesitate. If I tell Christian that I'm a stripper at the club of a mob boss turned politician, I'll never hear the end of the questioning. "Oh I serve drinks at The Fandango," I lie with a smile.

"Nice," he nods back, "Pay's good?"

"Fairly. What's your new case?" I try to change the subject from me to him.

"It's a mess is what it is," Christian snorts. "Both of the major ones. We still haven't found that girl AJ Lee, we still haven't found the money Cena supposedly stole, and now there's news of mafia bosses starting wars against each other. Everyone wants to control the city but no one wants to do the real work to make it a good place."

"Mob bosses? Like Heyman and the like?" I'm curious for two reasons. The first is Hunter. Everyone knows how power hungry he is. If mob bosses are starting wars against one another, Hunter could be one of those bosses. The second is…well…that man Sheamus. Though he ordered a dance from me in private, he was respectful and bought me drinks first. He's kind and sweet, at least to me. I've heard his name whispered at the club but I dunno if he's mob or just a hitman.

"Worse, like Barrett," Christian corrects, "there's even rumour Barrett's got one of his foreign friends in the states." Bad News Barrett, real name Wade Barrett. He's a frequent of The Pedigree because he's in a three man relationship with our bartender Justin and the lead singer of our house band, Heath. Foreign friends? It could be anyone even though I have a feeling it's not just anyone.

Before I can speak, the living room door clicks open and my brother Kip enters. Well…we call him Kip. His real name is Edward. We call him Kip cuz of his ability to kip up in a fight, which he does quite often as he's an amateur boxer. He looks beat and his left eye is black and swollen. "Jesus Christ Kip!" I shout as I rush to get him a frozen pack of peas from the fridge in the kitchen, having him press it against his eyes. "Tough fight tonight?"

"Pretty tough fight," he nods as he slowly makes his way to the couch. "You should see the other guy though. I actually won."

"You did? Great!" Christian grins, patting Kip on the back. Kip flinches in pain and glares at Christian who gives a sheepish look. "Sorry."

The shower stops running and Carter enters the room in shorts and a muscle shirt. "Damn Kip. Didn't duck right didja?"

"Nah man, I ducked but Lucas Turner hit that uppercut," Kip sighs, though instantly looks as if he shouldn't have said what he did.

There's a tension in the air as Christian and Carter exchange a look, "Turner? They let him fight again?" Carter asks. That name sounded familiar and now I know why. Lucas Turner was in prison for a while, he killed a man named Titus O'Neil in the boxing ring. How could they let him fight?

"Yeah…well…I'm tired," Kip mutters as he stands, "I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Concussion?" Carter crosses his arms over his chest as he checks to make sure that Kip will be allowed to sleep.

"No, I learned my lesson from the last fight and was careful," Kip snorts, "Can I go?"

"Go," Carter says but the look in his eyes is one of wonder at whatever Kip's hiding. I feel the same way. It has to be big for Kip to be hiding it.

"Well guys, I'd love to stay but I promised Vance I'd go with him to help open the bar tomorrow," I grin as I peck both boys on the cheek and head off to my room. Vance is the owner of a small music bar called The Spin. He focuses on records be they rap or classic country. I help with his record collection, both stocking the jukebox and decorating the walls. Laying on my bed, my stomach rumbles and I can't tell if it's hunger or nerves for a moment. I'm not hungry. No, I stopped for burgers on my way home. Naw, I have to be nervous.

But what about?

Am I nervous about Kip and the fight he had with the violent Lucas Turner? I suppose so. Kip was fighting a criminal, a man who committed murder, be it on purpose or not. Kip could have died. Another part of that is HOW Kip got to fight him. Wouldn't a normal official stop such a brutish man from competing? The secret Kip was hiding in his eyes has to be a big one.

Yet the second trouble I have is that man at the bar, Sheamus. What if he's one of the mob bosses who came here from Europe? I'll tell you what, Hunter will have me report every single thing Sheamus tells me back to him. I don't wanna rat out Sheamus like that. He's been the one man in the history of my time at the club who hasn't treated me like property.

He makes me feel human.


	10. IX: Amy

III: Amy

Cute baby blue sundress? Check. Brown sandals to show off newly manicured toes? Check. My hair tied back with a baby blue ribbon? Check.

As I sit here at the coffee shop, I know I look pretty. With a nervous flourish of papers, I'm making sure that I can bring a good case to Mr. McMahon. Hopefully Daniel can help me piece together everything. I hear the soft cling of the bell that signals the arrival of new patrons and look up to see Daniel. He looks good today with his hair tied back and in jeans and a red polo shirt. I wave him over, "Daniel!"

He grins as he sees me and makes his way over, "It's good to see you Ames. You look beautiful today."

My heart skips a beat and I smile shyly, "Oh you don't look too bad yourself. Should we order now or talk first?"

"Order first. Great coffee can fix everything," Daniel chuckles as he fishes his wallet out of his pocket, "What will you be having?"

"Caramel macchiato with whipped cream," I lick my lips. I have a bit of a sweet tooth so things like that have always appealed to me. "I can pay though."

"Nonsense," chuckles Daniel. He's in such a bright, cheery mood. He must have high hopes for our work today. "You should let me pay."

I nod as Daniel goes to place our order. Shuffling through the few newspaper clippings and the list of evidence that led the cops to arrest Ryder, I let out a nervous breath. I've been trying to make a case for Ryder being innocent and only a few things point that way. The lead cause I have for this is personal knowledge: I've known Zach for years and he would never do something so cold as to kidnap someone and hold them for ransom. That's when it strikes me, I know someone who was there at the bar that night with Zach.

I know Brad.

As Daniel comes back to the table, I lay my papers on the table. "I've been doing work since last night on this."

"I can tell," Daniel nods as he hands me my iced coffee. "We'll get to that in a moment. Let's talk first, just us as adults."

"Is something the matter?" I question as I sip my drink.

"No but I thought this was a date," Daniel grins as he sits back in his chair, "I don't usually make business talk on a date."

I can't help but blush. A date. Here I was dressed for a professional-esque luncheon with the freedom fighter I've had a crush on since I attended my first political rally, ready to have a business meeting, while he's more worried about a date. That's fine by me though. "Oh…oh I didn't…"

"What sort of music do you like?" Daniel questions to silence my stammering. He's quite powerful in tone.

"Rock mostly but I like some modern folk," I smile at him, "You?" 

"Rock," he nods, "mostly classics like Kiss and Hagar. But I like some modern music. Not dubstep though, it's too mindless."

"Mindless? Nah, it's got its own niceties," I chuckle as I lean back in my chair. "I find it easier for studying for tests. I don't get caught up in lyrics when I listen to dubstep, it's just my thoughts and the beat."

"Never thought of it that way," Daniel calmly replies, a smile on his face. "Movies?"

"Anything with a decent plot and strong female lead. I like my main lady to not need a man," I chuckle.

"Eowyn from The Lord of The Rings over Bella Swan from Twilight, eh?" Daniel asks with a smile. A nerd after my own heart.

"Eowyn is my favorite character in anything," I agree, "I'm totally anti-Twilight."

There's a moment of silence between us where it seems as if he's assessing me. I sip my drink and wonder what's going through his head. Before I can ask, he smiles again, "You really are a tough girl. Can look after yourself and everything."

"Yes," I nod, "I guess having a police officer for a stepdad will do that. Not that I call him my stepdad…"

"Police officer? Whose daughter are you?" Daniel asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well…my dad's a former officer," I run a hand through the end of my ponytail, "Stevie Richards."

"Stevie Richards is your pop? God, it's been forever since he got canned, Helmsley was still just a mob boss and not a politician," Daniel look a combination of shocked and ecstatic, "He was a true man of the people. Always made sure the right thing was done. Always. I wanted to be like him when I was younger."

"You mean a cop?" I question with a smile.

"Not a cop. Like your pop. He could have been a dirty cop, a man who used influence to do whatever he wanted. He wasn't like that," Daniel beamed.

I smile and push a strand of hair behind my ear, "So…this case…"

"I saw your files," Daniel nods, "May I take a look?"

"Sure," I agree, handing the files over. "It's not much but it's kind of a start."

Daniel takes time to look through the files I've brought with me. "This says they were seen leaving together," he speaks as he looks through the files, "Do we have any knowledge of who was there that night so that they can confirm?"

"Not yet," I lie, knowing full well I have one lead. Brad wouldn't talk to Daniel or even me if Daniel was with me. I have to go see him alone. "I plan on going to the bar he and she were last seen at and see if they won't give me a record."

He nods before looking at the evidence list, "This is complete?"

"Got if rom the brother of a friend," I smile, "He's a cop."

"Doesn't make it a complete list," Daniel shrugs, "Which cop?" 

"Lacroix," I reply, "Carter Lacroix."

"So it is a complete list," Daniel smiles before inspecting it once again. "The evidence does make a case for Ryder being guilty. Her panties were the only article of clothing left. If Zach kidnapped her it would have been without…"

"He wouldn't!" I protest, "He's not like that. Besides, sometimes a lady leaves behind a token, like her undies, if she's leaving early so the guy has something to remember her by."

"True," Daniel nods as he finishes looking at the papers, handing them back to me, "I wish we could get our hands on the actual transcript or tape of the interrogation."

"Maybe Lacroix will give it to us," I ponder, "You should go see."

"And you?"

"I'll go to the bar and see if I can get transcripts of the guests that night," I nod as I stand, "We should meet back here tomorrow, see if we can't form a solid defense."

"Good idea," Daniel stands and we head to the door, throwing our empty paper cups away. "I had a lovely time today. It's nice to get out of the house."

"I had a nice time too. Are we for sure meeting back here tomorrow?" I smile.

"If you want. I was thinking we could meet at my house. Can I text you?" Daniel opens the door for me and I walk through.

Turning to Daniel, I grab a pen from my bag and scribble my number onto his palm, " My number. Feel free to call or text any time. If I'm in class I'll get back to you later."

I press a kiss to his cheek before I head toward the main area of campus. Trudging to my ethics class, the only class I share with Brad, I wait outside near the shady oak that stands near the walkway. Brad comes around the corner, smiling and waving at me. "Did you get the text?"

"What text?"

"Campus services. Class got cancelled."

This is a sign, I'm supposed to talk to Brad now. "So…I have a question…"

"Sure?" Brad asks, walking with me back toward the dorm building.

"The night Ryder and Lee went home together…you were there weren't you?" I ask softly so that no one but he can hear me.

Brad hesitates but nods, "Yeah…I was there…"

"Did they leave together? What did it seem like? Can you…" 

"Look Ames, I saw them leave together and they never came back," Brad cuts me off so I don't ask any more questions. "Can we drop the talk about politics for ten minutes? I mean, sheesh, be normal!"

Though that hurts, I nod in agreement, "Alright, alright. Sorry." Though I promise not to talk about work, the way that he wanted my silence stands out. He's hiding something and my gut tells me I need to chat with one of the two men who usually stand at Mayor McMahon's side.

Hunter Helmsley or Randy Orton have intimidated my best friend.


End file.
